Apple's Don't Fall Far
by Kage Youkai
Summary: The saying apples don't fall far from the tree can be so off sometimes, and so true in others. Kagome ends up taken in by the Shichinintai after tradgedy strikes. BanKag


All he had wanted was a good, hard, stress relieving fuck. But noooooo! Kami-sama was too cruel for that. Instead, he ended up running into that girl he'd ended up saving 10 years before when she was eight. Oh yeah, Jakotsu would just _love_ to see her again. He remembered how he had met her again, and ended up saving her sorry ass again too.

FLASHBACK

_**"Oi, who owns this dump?" Bankotsu asked, walking into the brothel. A fat and sweaty man entered the room. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "I want a wench for the night. Free." he said in a threatning tone. The man nodded fearfully. "How do you want her?" he asked. "Hm...young, but not too young. Good looking. New, maybe a virgin. Feisty. Good body." he described. The man nodded and smiled. "I have just the girl for you. Allow me to escort you to your room." he said. Bankotsu was taken to a cozy room that smelled heavilly of sex and musk. He scrunched up his face in disgust. "Hurry up, I'm not patient." he grumbled, setting down the banryuu. The man scampered out of the room. **_

**_It had been about ten miutes before Bankotsu heard a holler and a loud crash, then light feet running past his room. He could tell by the feminine sounds that the passer was a woman, and most likely his feisty whore for the night. He heard loud pounding and manly yells, most likely the man sent to deliver the wench. He sighed as he heard a loud thump and an angry feminine squeal, guessing the girl had been caught. He watched as the door flew open and a girl in a black kimono was shoved roughly in. "The wench you ordered." the man said. "Prick." Bankotsu heard the girl mutter darkly. The black haired woman began to squirm and then lifted itself up. Shocked silver eyes mirrored their deep blue counterparts. "You've gotta be shitting me." he muttered. Only one woman in japan had those silver eyes, though last time he saw her she was only 8. "Yuna?" He asked. The girl grinned. "And here I thought I was hallucinating. Heh, can't say I'm glad to see you, given the enviorment." she said. She shook her short shoulder length hair out of the tie and grimaced. "Eurgh. How can you stand the smell? It reeks in here!" she said, covering her nose with the kimono sleeve. Bankotsu shrugged, then glanced her up and down. "You've...grown." he said. "Well, I can't fuck you. Yo! Man! get me a different oomph!" he was inturrupted by Yuna grabbing his braid and dragging him to the floor. "Oh no you don't! GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" she screamed into his ear. He winced. "Why do I always have to bail you out!" he whined, pouting. "What are you, 4?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you, stupid?" he mimicked. She glared, turning a furious red. Then she calmed down and sighed. "Look just...please?" she asked. Bankotsu shook his head. "I didn't want to do this but..." she unleashed a pout lips trembling and eyes wide, tearing up. Bankotsu stared incredulously at her. He gave in after a few seconds. "Damn. Fine. What do you suggest?" he asked. The tears and pout dissapeared in a nano second, replaced by a wicked grin. "Well, just get me out... I really dunno how..." she muttered and he anime fell._**

He ended up having to destroy the damn place. "I'm hungry damn you!" Yuna grumbled, glaring at the ground. "Do you _see _any _goddamn_ food within a hundred mile radius? Cause If you do, I'd really like to hear you gnaw my ear off about it for another hour till my brain cells are all gone." he growled. She smacked him upside the head. "I see a squirrel." he said. "But...eww..." she said. "Can you actually eat those things?" she asked. "If it screams, it ain't food..._yet."_ he remarked proudly. Yuna sweatdropped. "Renkotsu taught you that...didn't he." she stated more than asked, effectivly deflating his ever growing ego. "Well, I have a bow..." she muttered. She notched an arrow and took careful aim. A twang was heard, quickly followed by a loud thunk and screech as the arrow hit it's mark. "I caught it!" she squealed in delight. "Ya, and if your ego grows anymore, you're head'll pop." Bankotsu mutterd dryly. She paused and glared at him. "Way to go dickweed. Now I get to eat the squirrel and you get to starve." she said. "H-Hey! No Fair! _I_ spotted it!"

she just shrugged and grabbed her prey, preparing to cook it.

"I wonder where aniki is..." Jakotsu complained boredly. "Probably out killing off entire villages for god knows what." Renkotsu replied. "Hmm...I don't know about that. He's been gone _awfully _long Renkotsu." Jakotsu said. Renkotsu glared. "Then get off your ass and go look for all I care." he said. Suikotsu sighed as Jakotsu glared defiantly at Renkotsu. Deciding to put a stop to the potential fight, he stood between the two. "Alright, stop it. Aniki is a grown boy now, and he'll be fine. Do you really think I'd call a boy 8 years minor to me my Aniki if I didn't think he deserved the title?" Suikotsu asked. Jakotsu sighed and sat back down. "Well said Suikotsu. You guys been that worried?" Bankotsu asked, strolling just into view. "ANIKI!" Jakotsu squealed girlishly. "Yup, and look who the cat dragged in!" Bankotsu said, and pushed Yuna into view. "OMIGOD!" Jakotsu screamed. "Yuna?" Suikotsu asked, a little more calmly. Scratch that, a _lot_ calmer. Jakotsu was going into hysterics. Renkotsu just nodded toward the girl. She was staring wide eyed at Jakotsu, who was still screaming his head off. "Um...is he going to be ok?" Yuna asked Bankotsu. He just shrugged. "He does this fairly often." Renkotsu said exasperatedly. Suddenly Yuna found that Jakotsu was standing and watching her rather expectantly. "Are you seriously her? You look so..." he was inspecting her up and down. "Much older." he finished, staring at her fully developed breast. "Er...Jakotsu...um...staring problem?" she asked finally, uncertain of what to say. "WAH! Sorry! It's just...I'm amazed at how grown you are!" he exclaimed. Yuna smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "It _has_ been 10 years, Jakotsu." she replied. Jakotsu whistled. "Yeah, well time flies when your dead. What have you been up to anyway?" Jakotsu asked. "Well, nothing much out of the ordinary..." she replied carefully, avoiding the brothel. "Let me guess... this time aniki had to bail you out of a brothel." Jakotsu stated dryly. Yuna's face turned red. "Am I really that easy to read?" she asked. Jakotsu chuckled. "Nope, just predictable." he said. She laughed along with him quietly. Bankotsu sighed. Those two...

"INUYASHA SIT!" a raven haired beauty screamed, gray-blue eyes glinting with the fire of anger burning deep in it's depths. "What was that for?" He yelled as soon as he regained mobility. Kagome's aura flared. "You...you JERK! How dare you compare me to Kikyo! If you can't get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not her, then I'll S-I-T your ungratefull behind to hell and back!" she screamed, then added another sit for good measure. "Heh, wench! You _are_ weaker than her! Why lie!" he hollored. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed again. "MAY THAT BE YOUR GRAVE YOU JERK!" she yelled. Stalking off, she grumbled angrily.


End file.
